


At the end of the road

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, SPOILERS for the last chapter, happy end, oikawa's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: This fanfiction contains spoilers for the end of the manga!Please check out the notes for a short summary (NOT without spoilers).
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	At the end of the road

**Author's Note:**

> I've never dared to write about IwaOi before, but after reading the last Haikyuu!! chapter, I just had to.
> 
> The fact that Oikawa was playing against Iwaizumi's team made me kinda melancholic, and I was wondering how Oikawa would feel in this situation. So I just had to write a short fluffy fanfiction of nothingness, that takes place during the last chapter.   
> Please enjoy!

Oikawa woke up in the middle of the night: panting, sweaty, fueled with panic, as he touched his right arm with his left hand.

A relieved sigh left him when he noticed it had only been a nightmare. He had dreamed about a volleyball match against all his rivals: Tobio-kun, Chibi-chan, Ushiwaka - even Iwa-chan had been there, on the _other_ side of the net.

It had been challenging yet frightening at the same time. It had felt like Tooru alone had been taking on the whole world. The match had gone well until suddenly he couldn't feel his right hand anymore, couldn't even move his right arm anymore, couldn't set the ball anymore.

Oikawa pulled his blanket away and sat up in his bed. During his nightmare, he had lain in such a weird way, that his right arm had gone numb. _What a timing_! He carefully massaged the skin, wincing, as the feeling slowly came back.

Even though it had only been a dream, it wasn't so far from reality - at least not all of it. Today marked the day he would indeed compete against all his rivals from back then.

High school volleyball had only been the beginning of his career. He had traveled far since then, had taken on many matches against different kinds of players, had suffered wins and defeats, had felt hope and despair.

Yet he had never given up. And even though he wasn't a genius, he had made it this far.

Following his idol, José Blanco, the former setter of the Argentine national team, had been the right decision. By now, he was not only his mentor and coach but also his mental support. His wise words had always helped Tooru to push through.

Today's match felt like he had finally reached his goal. Like he was fighting the final boss, the nightmares that had always followed him. The defeats he had never forgotten.

Or maybe it was the other way around, and _he_ was the final boss of all these challengers.

A provoking grin found its way to Tooru's lips in the dark of this hot summer night.

He was ready.

When he was standing on the field that day, the terrors of last night's dream were already forgotten. Wearing the 13 on his tricot, the same number that Blanco had worn on that fateful day when Oikawa had first seen him play and had gotten his autograph, made him proud.

Disappointing his mentor or himself was beyond question. He had a strong team by his side, and he knew every player well enough to bring out the best in them. And they _were_ the best.

Still, it felt weird to stand on the opposite side of the net than Iwa-chan did. During his childhood and youth, the dark-haired boy had always been on his side, right next to him. He had been there for him, when Oikawa had reached rock bottom during middle school, had put him back on the right track.

Despite all that, Oikawa couldn't deny that a tiny flame of rivalry had always been burning between them. It had been small in the beginning, but it had been growing over the last years, and now, Tooru could see it burning in Hajime's eyes when their gazes met. They both grinned, anticipating this match.

Tooru almost couldn't believe that Iwa-chan had gone so far as to train a whole team of monsters only to fight him. But Oikawa wouldn't have wanted it any other way. They had to go all out if they wanted to settle this score between them once and for all.

The starting signal sounded, and Oikawa's whole focus was on the match. Concentrating only on the opponents standing right in front of him, without thinking about anything that lay beyond - just like Iwa-chan had taught him back then in high school. Focus. One step at a time.

To say it had been the toughest match of his life would still be an understatement, but Oikawa had won nonetheless.

Noticing his teammates cheering, hugging each other, the fans screaming in joy, the frustrated looks of defeat on the faces of his opponents, Kageyama, Hinata, Ushiwaka - Oikawa took it all in. Yet he still couldn't grasp that this was _real_.

He had won.

He had reached one of his self-imposed goals in life. He had beaten all of his rivals, all of them at once even, at an official international match. The whole world had been watching him. Had seen him reaching for the top and claiming victory.

"Yessss!!!" he exclaimed as realization finally settled in. Joining his teammates in their cheers, he celebrated with them. They went over to the stands, thanking their fans for their support.

After a while, the adrenaline was fading, and he felt his legs getting heavy. The fatigue was catching up with his body and mind faster than usual.

He had reached his goal.  
He had fulfilled his dream.  
So why was he feeling gloomy all of a sudden?

Out of nowhere, he remembered Iwa-chan's words from the day they had lost against Karasuno during their last high school tournament. His childhood friend had told him that he probably wouldn't be happy when he became old, that even winning a tournament wouldn't satisfy him completely.

"Tch," an unhappy sound left his mouth. How could the other have seen this coming? Oikawa had won the -for him- most important volleyball match of his life, but it wasn't enough. He _had_ to keep aiming higher. He _wanted_ to continue playing volleyball, looking forward to even more challenging matches.

And he _would_ play more matches. He had followed his dream, had followed his mentor to Argentina. He had left his country, his home, his friends and family behind.

And he didn't regret it. All of that had led to _this_ moment of success: his triumph over the shadows of his past.

Yet it still felt like something was missing. Something he had lost sight of, despite his sharp focus.

His legs had brought him back to the field, the sounds of the cheering crowd nothing more than a dull noise in the background of his mind. He watched the net, his eyes searching for the answer his mind couldn't provide.

"Oi," Hajime called out to him, ducking under the net, walking over to him. To Oikawa's side.

Opening his mouth to reply to the greeting, Oikawa had to realize that no sound left his mouth.

"Hmpf," Iwaizumi snorted, but there was a smile on his face. A smile, way softer than his usual gruff expression. "I knew it."

Before Oikawa even had the chance to ask what exactly his former wing spiker claimed to know, his childhood friend had already gotten down to one knee and taken out a small black box with a ring in it. "Marry me, _Shittykawa_."

All of Tooru's swirling thoughts came to a halt, focusing only on what had happened just now.

That had to be the least elaborate and least romantic proposal ever heard of, yet he couldn't stop the tears immediately coming to his eyes as all of his senses focused on the perfect man in front of him.

"Yes!!" he sobbed as he fell to his knees, hugging the one person that had always managed to put up with him, feeling strong arms wrapping around him at once.

The distant screams, cheers, and the clicks of the cameras were nothing than dull background sound, as he _felt_ Iwa-chan's warmth surrounding him.  
As he _smelled_ that typical aroma of cinnamon and orange, that always surrounded Hajime.  
As he _heard_ him whispering, "Tooru," with a broken voice.  
As he _saw_ beautiful dark eyes, a bit teary, rosy cheeks, and an awkwardly happy grin.  
As he _tasted_ a kiss -rough lips, soft tongue- so addictive that he _knew_ , he wouldn't ever want to miss it again in his life.

"I hate you for making me cry in public, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complained as they separated again, but the other only snorted.  
"You don't hate me," he stated, matter-of-factly, and Tooru almost felt teased by it. The athletic trainer stood back up, pulling the setter up with him and finally put the ring on his finger.

Oikawa only now had the chance to examine it, had been too overwhelmed before. It was a thin silver ring with a large diamond on it. Clichéd, but beautiful.

Moving his hand, Oikawa marveled at the diamond sparkling in the light. "It's almost as beautiful as I am," he whispered.

Another snort left Iwaizumi. "Yeah. This stone just knows when it's time to stop. But _you_ always keep aiming higher. Never satisfied enough."

"That's true," Tooru confirmed with a smile before his gaze turned more serious. "Are you sure you can keep up with that?"

"Always have, always will. Life would be boring otherwise," Hajime answered, his smile reassuring yet challenging as he took Oikawa's hand to place a kiss on the ring.

Their moment of intimate togetherness broke when their friends and teammates finally joined them on the field. Blanco was throwing him a thumbs-up, Bokuto was happily slapping Iwa-chan's back, Hinata kept jumping around as if the hadn't spent all his energy in an international Olympic match just minutes ago. Kageyama was blushing, fiddling with his thumbs, struggling to come up with any words of congrats, whereas everyone else simply cheered for them.

Today, Oikawa had won the most important match of his life, and he had found the most important missing piece of his life: Iwa-chan.

It still felt like he had achieved his primary goal, yet he would keep aiming higher until his hunger for success got satisfied. And he knew that he didn't have to worry about losing himself because he had the love of his life by his side. This one man, who could read him best. Who knew him better than his mentor Blanco did and knew him better than Oikawa knew himself. Iwa-chan had always been the one to support him in the right way, at the right moment.

Even today, when Oikawa had felt lost after taking this huge step to fulfilling his life-long dream. Iwa-chan had immediately been there to take his hand and to fill this void inside his heart. Together, they would explore the endless paths that lay beyond the road that had led them here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment ♥
> 
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


End file.
